This invention relates to methods of antiquing a metal surface, and more particularly, to electroless methods of antiquing a zinc or pewter metal component.
Several different methods may be used to form an antique finish or appearance on a metal surface such as zinc or pewter. For example, traditional electroplating may be used, in which a copper or nickel coating is electroplated onto the zinc or pewter metal surface. If a copper coat is applied initially, it is usually followed by a nickel coating. Then in a separate step, the electroplated metal component is submersed in another solution, such as a solution of caustic etching chemicals in order to form the antiqued surface. In another antiquing method, paint, such as a black or brown lacquer-type paint, may be sprayed onto the metal component. After this initial spraying step, the paint is wiped off in order to achieve the desired antique finish. In yet another antiquing method, the. metal component may be vacuum metalized. In this method, a base coat such as a lacquer is applied to the zinc or pewter metal component, and then the component is coated with aluminum or copper ions in a vacuum. After this vacuum metalizing step, the component is painted and the paint is wiped off to create the antique finish.
Although each of these methods produces an antiqued metal surface, the methods have several limitations. For example, the electroplating process is expensive because several different solutions are required. In addition, the chemicals used in the electroplating solutions and antiquing solutions are subject to stringent EPA and OSHA regulations and must go through costly predisposal treatment. The painting and vacuum metalizing methods also are quite costly because the chemicals used must meet stringent federal regulations as well. In addition, the vacuum metalizing method involves the added cost of providing a vacuum metalizing chamber.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method of antiquing a zinc or pewter component which is safe and relatively inexpensive and easy to use.